Мейс Винду
(корун) |Пол=Мужской |Рост=1,88 м |Цвет волос=Черные (бритый наголо)Stones |Цвет глаз=Карие«Эпизод II: Атака клонов» |Родной мир=Харуун Кел«Уязвимая точка» |Принадлежность=*Орден джедаев]«Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза» *Галактическая Республика *Фронт освобождения Верхних земель *балаваи |Эпоха=Становление Империи }} Мейс Винду — мастер-джедай и мастер-хранитель, принадлежавший к расе корунов, один из последних членов Высшего совета джедаев до Великого истребления джедаев. В Совете Винду обычно считали вторым после гранд-мастера Йоды, хотя по возрасту Винду младше на восемь веков. Его мудрость и мощь легендарны, как и сила его слова. Мейс Винду считался одним из лучших фехтовальщиков Ордена джедаев, поскольку им был создан ваапад — самый последний и самый опасный, седьмой стиль боя на световых мечах. Мейс Винду служил Ордену джедаев всю свою жизнь. Он обучил многих джедаев, включая Эчу Шен-Джона и Депу Биллабу. Именно Винду возглавил отряд 212 джедаев в Битве на Джеонозисе и убил охотника за головами Джанго Фетта. Он служил Республике в течение Войн клонов, часто оказываясь на передовой и вступая в жестокие схватки и битвы. Во время дуэли с Дартом Сидиусом Мейс Винду был убит из-за предательства Энакина Скайуокера. Его смерть отметила начало Великого истребления джедаев. Биография Ранние годы Мейс Винду родился на планете Харуун Кел, в гоше Винду. После смерти родителей в возрасте шести стандартных месяцев он оказался в Ордене джедаев. Как и всех в ордене, в детстве Мейса обучал мастер Йода и мастер Саа, а затем его взял в падаваны другой джедай (неизвестен).Star Wars Republic: Show of Force В очень раннем возрасте Мейс обнаружил в себе способность видеть в Силе точки уязвимости и понимать их связь со своими будущими действиями, а также с уязвимостью противников. Благодаря этой уникальной способности он смог увидеть обрывочные детали собственного будущего, например, световой меч, который впоследствии был им изготовлен. Впоследствии этот же дар помог ему лишить Палпатина оружия во время их дуэли. К 14 годам Мейс начал вызывать озабоченность Совета джедаев, поскольку, несмотря на лучшие показатели в своем классе, он пока так и не создал световой меч, который неоднократно появлялся в его видениях. Мейс объявил Совету, что ему необходимо настоящее испытание, чтобы найти лучшие элементы для светового меча. Посоветовавшись, Совет направил Винду без сопровождения на планету Харрикейн. Во время выполнения задания Мейсу сначала пришлось спасаться от местных жителей, но он смог с лёгкостью с ними справиться с помощью Силы. Когда из-за его действий один из хрупких аборигенов, состоящих из камней и кристаллов, распался, Мейс остановился и с тщательностью восстановил его, используя Силу. Получив важный урок из жизни джедаев, местные жители наградили Винду особым фиолетовым кристаллом. Мейс использовал его, чтобы сделать световой меч с уникальным фиолетовым клинком, о котором говорили видения.Stones Кроме этого оружия Мейс мог использовать синий меч Ита Кота, поскольку обменялся с ним мечами в священной церемонии выражения верности.Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare а]] В следующие десять с половиной лет Мейс выполнил множество важных заданий, включая первое на своей родной планете, Харуун Келе (во время которого выучил родной корунский язык), а также то, во время которого он выследил и победил убийцу своих родителей, Уда-Халида''Survivors. Другой известной миссией стало посещение Нар Шаддаа, где Мейс разоблачил преступную сеть, занимавшуюся контрабандой животных. Когда он оказался среди большого числа бандитов, появилась Депа Биллаба, ранее бывшая падаваном Мейса, и вместе джедаи быстро разобрались с нападавшими. Вскоре они обнаружили источник контрабанды, но по пути им пришлось сразиться с несколькими бешеными акк-псами, крупными хищниками с Харуун Кела. Сражение проходило в Цирке Настоящих Кошмаров; только мастерство в ваападе спасло Мейса и Депу.Jedi Council: Acts of War'' Мастер-джедай Удивительно талантливый в Силе, Мейс рано прошёл испытания и был включён в состав Совета джедаев в возрасте 28 лет, после череды подвигов во время Арканской революции, во время которой он сразился с киборгом Гормом Распылителем.The New Essential Guide to Characters В зрелом возрасте Винду тренировал многих будущих джедаев, включая Эчу Шен-Джона (который, в конечном счёте, пережил Великое истребление джедаев) и Депу Биллабу, также входившую в Совет. Рукоятка меча Винду имела уникальные украшения из электрума, что отмечало его долгое пребывание в Совете. Мейс создал собственный стиль боя на световых мечах, получивший название "ваапад", седьмой по счёту, дополнявший неполный стиль джуйо. Мейс Винду был единственным джедаем, кто в совершенстве владел ваападом. Из-за тёмной сущности ваапада ни Сора Балк, ни Депа Биллаба не смогли полностью овладеть этим стилем, и в итоге они оказались порабощены тёмной стороной. Из-за использования смешанной техники считалось, что только Дуку, бывший друг Винду, и гранд-мастер Йода могли сражаться с ним на равных (позже оказалось, что Мейс смог на равных сражаться с самим Дартом Сидиусом). На технику Винду оказывал влияние главный, по мнению Винду, его недостаток – наслаждение схваткой, которое по определению является проявлением тёмной стороны, и это слишком опасная вещь для джедая. Было известно, что Винду, как и Пло Кун, практикуется в навыках, близких к тёмной стороне, и даже иногда использует Удар Силы и Захват Силы. На самом деле, Мейс создал ваапад, чтобы направлять внутреннюю тьму в позитивное русло, а также отражать энергию её же источнику.Эпизод III: Месть ситов (роман) .]] Кроме впечатляющих боевых способностей, Винду обладал редким даром. Он имел уникальную форму восприятия Силы, которая позволяла ему видеть точки уязвимости в ситуациях, существах и событиях. От этих точек зависело будущее. Они могли образовывать связи между существами, планетами, конструкциями, которые, будучи разрушенными или определённым образом использованными, могли открыть путь к предотвращению катастрофы, победе в битве и исполнению воли самой Силы. в 32 ДБЯ, в день избрания нового канцлера, Мейс увидел, что Палпатин — "уязвимая точка невообразимого значения". На Харуун Кэле умении видеть подобного рода уязвимости не раз спасало жизнь Винду. В дополнение к славе легендарного воина и блестящего знатока Силы, Винду обладал широким знанием истории и философии джедаев, а также был признанным дипломатом. Винду был главным представителем канцлера, хотя Войны клонов заставили его задуматься о своих самых непоколебимых принципах. До Войн клонов Винду выполнил множество дипломатических и миротворческих миссий, в том числе на Йинчорре и Маластаре. Войны клонов Битва на Джеонозисе Винду убивает Джанго Фетта во время Битвы на Джеонозисе.]] В 22 ДБЯ стало ясно, что полномасштабный военный конфликт между Галактической Республикой и Конфедерацией независимых систем неизбежен. Рыцарь-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби был захвачен Конфедерацией на Джеонозисе и приговорён к смерти. Узнав об этом, Мейс Винду, не дожидаясь, пока в распоряжении Республики окажется Армия клонов, во главе ударного отряда джедаев отправился на Джеонозис. Мейс вместе с Луминарой Ундули на танке TX-130 уничтожили артиллерийскую батарею джеонозийцев, защищавшую подступы к арене. Когда Оби-Вана, Энакина и Падме Амидалу доставили на Арену смерти, Винду и его джедаи предстали перед графом Дуку, лидером сепаратистов, который лично наблюдал за казнью. Произошло горячее, но короткое сражение, во время которого Мейс Винду обезглавил охотника за головами Джанго Фетта, бывшего прототипом для солдат-клонов. Это событие тысячи лет назад во времена Древних войн ситов предсказала Дарт Трая.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Однако боевые дроиды сепаратистов значительно (в десятки раз) превосходили числом джедаев, и их спасло только прибытие мастера Йоды с солдатами-клонами. Мейс Винду и выжившие джедаи присоединились к ним и продолжили сражение в качестве генералов. Мейс снова воспользовался танком и попытался перехватить графа Дуку, но ему помешали три тёмных служителя графа. Мейс расправился со всеми, однако слишком задержался, чтобы догнать Дуку.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game Старший джедай-генерал Винду сражается с боевыми супердроидами во время Дантуинской битвы.]] Во время Войн клонов Мейс командовал Армией систем "Альфа"Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic, действовавшей на многих фронтах, в звании старшего генерала. Он одержал победу в широко известной Дантуинской битве.Star Wars: Clone Wars Ходили слухи, что ему удалось в одиночку расправиться с армией боевых дроидов Б-2 и огромным сейсмическим танком, причем значительную часть битвы сражаясь без своего светового меча. Через шесть месяцев после Битвы на Джеонозисе Мейс вернулся на родную планету Харуун Кел, чтобы отыскать своего бывшего падавана, Депу Биллабу. Он был дважды атакован в столице, Пелек Боу, но встретил отряд, который прислала за ним Депа. Во время перехода через джунгли к местонахождению Биллабы, Мейс сразился с тремя канонерками "Сиенар Турбошторм", две уничтожив, а одну повредив, там самым продемонстрировав универсальность и смертельность ваапада. Мейс и сопровождавшие его Чалк, Леш, Беш и Ник Росту постоянно попадали в опасные ситуации, борясь с дикими джунглями и противостоя атакам местных жителей. На протяжении всего пребывания на Харуун Келе Мейса часто атаковали, избивали и ранили всевозможные враги; также, Мейс предавался глубоким размышлениям о своих поступках и тёмной стороне. После встречи с Депой, Мейс вознамерился вернуть её в Храм джедаев. Также ему пришлось иметь дело с лор пелеком Каром Вастором, который избил Мейса (как тому и хотелось). Когда местное ополчение бросило все силы против корунов, возглавляемых Депой, Мейс разработал план по захвату планеты в пользу Республики и выступил против Кара Вастора и против тёмной стороны Силы. Также он сразился со своим бывшим падаваном, когда она поддалась пелекотану. Депа была слишком сильна и нападала, Мейс же только и мог, что защищаться: в противном случае он перешел бы на тёмную сторону. Казалось, что победа Депы близка, как вдруг её подстрелил раненый Ник Росту. Затем измученный Винду (пропоротый насквозь живот, многочисленные раны, в том числе и душевные) увидел Вэстора — тот собирался его убить. У Мейса, как он сам говорил, не было никаких шансов победить в честной битве, ему помог лишь случай. Хотя Винду пережил эти испытания и его стратегия привела к успеху, воспоминания о возвращении на Харуун Кел впоследствии долго его мучили. Депа попыталась убить себя, поняв, что поддалась тёмной стороне, и до конца войны находилась в коме. В какой-то момент Мейс провел успешную операцию по выведению из строя оружия сепаратистов, известного как "Убийца планет", что вынудило графа Дуку начать строительство своего собственного "Убийцы планет". На Харуун Келе Сила вызвала у Мейса Винду видения, которые точно предсказали гибель джедаев и разрушение Храма, а также рассказали о терраформинге Корусанта юужан-вонгами. Мейс Винду вместе с джедаями Китом Фисто, Сэйси Тийном и Агеном Коларом пресек деятельность одного из подразделений "Малиновой звезды", выполнявшего заказы на убийство джедаев. Во время войны мастер Винду взял в ученики Игуни, который впоследствии участвовал во Второй битве за Корусант. Почти в конце Войн клонов, когда генерал Гривус похитил канцлера Палпатина и попытался переправить его на свой корабль "Невидимая рука", Мейс Винду отправился спасать Палпатина, напал на генерала и использовал "Удар Силы" на пластинах, защищавших живые органы Гривуса. Этод удар, пришедшийся, в частности, по легким, многими считается причиной кашля дроида-генерала, который преследовал его до конца жизни (хотя кашель мучал Гривуса и раньше, это случалось не так часто). "Удар Силы" — один из самых тёмных приемов Силы, известных ситам и джедаям, и способность Мейса Винду его применять без перехода на тёмную сторону была очень необычной, а иногда и подозрительной. Разоблачение мастера Винду в действии.]] Ближе к концу Войн клонов мастер Винду стал задаваться вопросом об истинных мотивах канцлера Палпатина. Война заканчивалась, а Палпатин продолжал брать всё больше и больше чрезвычайных полномочий, даже Сенат стал практически консультативным органом. Когда Винду готовился предстать перед главой Сената с сообщением об уничтожении генерала Гривуса, явился взволнованный Энакин Скайуокер, подтвердивший самое страшное опасение Совета джедаев: избранный лидер Галактической Республики на самом деле — лорд ситов Дарт Сидиус. Мастер Винду приказал Энакину ждать его возвращения в комнате Совета джедаев, а сам вместе с мастерами-джедаями Китом Фисто, Сэйси Тийном и Агеном Коларом сел на борт канонёрки. Они отбыли, чтобы арестовать канцлера. Последняя битва .]] Винду вошел в офис канцлера и холодно объявил Палпатину об аресте. Джедай сообщил об окончании Войн клонов и потребовал от канцлера подать в отставку и предстать перед судом Сената. "Сенат — это я", — проворчал Палпатин. Винду твердо возразил: "Ещё — нет". После этого избранный лидер Галактической Республики открыл своё истинное лицо. Канцлер включил малиновый световой меч и, с боевым кличем, больше похожим на крик зверя, чем человека, бросился вперед и нанес удар Агену Колару. Не успев отреагировать, Сэйси Тийн был повержен следующим. Мастер Винду и Фисто смогли отразить первую атаку, но даже совершенное владение стилем шии-чо не могло сравниться с мощным фехтованием Палпатина. Наутолан погиб от удара, рассекшего ему талию. В результате Винду и Палпатин остались один на один. Ваапад Винду хорошо помогал ему противостоять мастерству тёмной стороны, которым владел Палпатин. Палпатина.]] Сражение переместилось к окну, и Винду, используя свой дар видеть уязвимые точки, одним ударом меча разбил стекло. Он и Палпатин стали биться на краю выступа. Сит, чтобы не поскользнуться, начал использовать Силу, сместив таким образом акцент с боя на равновесие на мокром пермакрите. Затем мастер-джедай точным ударом ноги выбил световой меч из рук Палпатина. Казалось, что Винду выиграл дуэль. Но сражение еще не было окончено. Пришла усталость, и Энакин Скайуокер появился как раз тогда, когда Винду загнал Палпатина в угол и снова заявил, что тот арестован. Благодаря подсказке своего дара, Винду почувствовал, что уязвимая точка Палпатина — Энакин Скайуокер. Когда джедай осознал глубину доверия лорда ситов Энакину, Палпатин высвободил всю свою силу. Сит использовал против Винду "Молнию Силы", заставив его отступить. Мыча от напряжения, Винду применил "сверхпроводящую петлю" ваапада и своим мечом отразил молнию обратно в Палпатина, изменив привычный образ канцлера: кости того расплавлялись, кожа стала течь. Ужасаясь, Скайуокер наблюдал, как мастер-джедай причинял смертельную боль Палпатину. а.]] Во время этого противостояния Палпатин и Винду пытались убедить Энакина, что противник — враг Республики. Палпатин утверждал, что не может продолжать атаку против Винду, объясняя это тем, что "слишком ослаб". Энакин знал, или убедил себя, что с гибелью Палпатина исчезнет всякая надежда спасти Падме от неминуемой смерти. Энакин сказал Винду, что лорд ситов "должен предстать перед судом" и убийство — "не по-джедайски", но Винду решил, что Палпатин слишком опасен, чтобы оставаться в живых, поскольку ему подчинялся и Галактический Сенат, и суды. Возможно, он видел в Палпатине уязвимую точку, поворотный момент в истории. Палпатин умолял Энакина о помощи, и Винду предпринял попытку нанести удар тёмному владыке. Пока всё внимание Винду было сосредоточено на Палпатине, он не мог предвидеть вмешательство Энакина. Скайуокер включил свой световой меч и отсек мастеру джедаю руку, державшую оружие, оставив без защиты перед мощью "Молнии Силы" Палпатина. Оглушенный, Мейс понял, что слишком сосредоточился на Палпатине и не почувствовал точку уязвимости Энакина. Вскричав "Власть! Абсолютная власть!", канцлер вновь высвободил свою ярость, направив чистую тёмную энергию через тело Винду и вытолкнув его из окна. Джедай полетел вниз, и, по всей вероятности, погиб от удара о поверхность, находящуюся несколькими милями ниже. Этот поступок обеспечил Энакину место нового ученика сита, а Сидиус избавился от одного из немногих джедаев, способных создать ему реальную угрозу. Началось Великое истребление джедаев. Последствия В 18 ДБЯ, некий дурос продал сломанный световой меч сенатору Сано Сауро, утверждая, что он принадлежал Мейсу Винду. Дурос сказал, что нашел его на улице нижних уровней Корусанта. Сано впоследствии выставил этот меч для обзора в своем офисе.The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side Способности Мейс Винду был грозным воином и одним из величайших фехтовальщиков в истории Ордена джедаев. Он разработал свой свобственный боевой стиль, который впоследствии получил название "ваапад". На Харуун Келе Винду столкнулся с Каром Вэстором и продемонстрировал непостижимую скорость, в один миг нанеся шесть ударов в тело человека, и всё это — ваапад. На Дантуине, потеряв световой меч, Мейс разбивал боевых супердроидов голыми руками, показывая невероятную силу и ловкость, пробивая броню и выдергивая электронные детали без применения светового меча. Его совершенство в Силе также распространялось во многие области, подкрепленное значительной мощью. Мейс умел выполнять впечатляющие трюки, вроде поднимания многотонных скал и "катании" на них по склонам холмов. Мастер-джедай обладал впечатляющим сопротивлением тёмной стороне, перенаправляя внутреннюю тьму в атаки, с помощью которых он защищал свет. Это свойство позвляло ему, не переходя на тёмную сторону, использовать некторые тёмные силы, известные как джедаям, так и ситам, например, ужасающий "Удар Силы". Также ему помогала способность видеть точки уязвимости, которая была присуща Мейсу по природе. Все же, Мейс признавал, что в плане Силы он был гораздо хуже таких джедаев, как Йода и Энакин Скайуокер: он не было достаточно силен, чтобы поднимать слишком уж большие по массе объекты, и не был достаточно силен, чтобы победить Кара Вэстора в честном поединке. Мейс Винду был хорошо известен как дипломат, сумевший успокоить многие конфликты благодаря умению использовать слова и легендарной репутации. Вместе с храбростью, цельностью характера и опытом это обеспечило ему место уважаемого и долговременного члена Совета джедаев. За кулисами .]] *Во всех трех фильмах-приквелах Мейса Винду играл актер Сэмьюэл Л. Джексон. В "Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns", "Star Wars: The Clone Wars", мультсериале "Clone Wars" и игре "Revenge of the Sith" его озвучивал Терренс Карсон.George Lucas: 'Star Wars' won't go beyond Darth Vader - article at the LA Times *Сэмьюэл Л. Джексон в реальной жизни лысый, хотя в фильмах носит странные парики. Но в "Звёздных войнах I-III" он был без парика, добавив ещё больше уникальности своему герою. Винду — единственный лысый джедай-человек, единственный в фильмах джедай с фиолетовым световым мечом, единственный чернокожий джедай и джедай с фирменным тёмным боевым стилем, ваападом. Всё это делает Мейса Винду одним из самых популярных и знаменитых героев из приквелов "Звёздных войн". *Джордж Лукас позволил использовать уникальный фиолетовый меч по личной просьбе Джексона, сделав Винду единственным персонажем во всех фильмах "Звёздных войн", чей меч не имеет синий, зеленый или красный цвет. Кроме того, реквизитор заменили кнопку активации на мече, написав на ней "BMF" (Bad Mother Fucker)http://www.longislandpress.com/?cp=142&show=article&a_id=3977 напоминая о Джуле, герое Джексона из фильма Pulp Fiction, имевшего бумажник с такой же надписью. *Перед началом съемок Мести ситов Джексон пришел к Джорджу Лукасу и, зная, что Мейсу Винду придется умереть, предупредил, что не возьмется за работу, если его герой умрет "как какой-нибудь придурок". забирает маленького Мейса Винду у родителей.]] *Имя "Мейс Винду" на самом деле появилось в ранней версии "Звёздных войн" — 13-страничном наьроске, сделанном Лукасом в 1973 году.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film Схожее имя, Мейс Товани, появилось в телевизионных фильмах "Эвоки". Инопланетянин, упомянутый в "Star Wars Adventure Journal 11" (ок. 1994 г.) и "Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley" (1993 г.) также носил имя "Мейс Винду", абревиатуру своего полного имени Мейсмиллиан-виндуарте. В качестве канонического имя Мейс Винду было представлено в "Эпизод I". Уточнения о Мейсе Товани не было, но статья в ГолоНете упоминает участие Мейса Винду в Битве за Скор II, объясняя его происхождение от имени Мейсмиллиан-виндуарте. *В "Children of the Force" Мейс Винду вспоминает, как джедай забрал его от родителей в раннем детстве. Хотя эта сцена неканоническая, из неё можно узнать, как выглядели родители Винду, а также он сам в младенчестве. Появления *"Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace" *"Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi" *"Force Fiction" *"LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game" *"Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles" *"Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare" *"Star Wars Republic: Twilight" *"Star Wars Republic: Infinity's End" *"Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing" *"Star Wars Republic: Darkness" *"Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version" *"Rogue Planet" *"Jedi Quest: Path to Truth" *"Jedi Quest" comic *"Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice" *"Outbound Flight" *"Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise" *"Jedi Quest: The School of Fear" *"Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard" *"Jedi Quest: The False Peace" *"Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown" *"Full of Surprises" *"Practice Makes Perfect" *"The Approaching Storm" *"Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns" *"Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones" *"Machines of War" *"Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive" *"Puzzle Peace" *"Elusion Illusion" *"Star Wars: The Clone Wars" *"Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice" *"Jedi: Mace Windu" *"Blind Force" *"Heavy Metal Jedi" *"Run Mace Run" *"Shatterpoint" *"Equipment" *"Jedi: Count Dooku" *"Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22" *"Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01" *"The Cestus Deception" *"Republic Commando: Triple Zero" *"Odds" *"Hero of Cartao" *"Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows" *"Honor Bound" *"Conversation in Shadow" *"Star Wars: Clone Wars" **"Chapter 1" **"Chapter 12" **"Chapter 13" **"Chapter 21" **"Chapter 22" **"Chapter 23" **"Chapter 25" *"Jedi: Yoda" *"Star Wars Republic: Show of Force" *"CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition" *"Secrets of the Jedi" *"Jedi Trial" *"Yoda: Dark Rendezvous" *"Boba Fett: Pursuit" *"Star Wars: Obsession" *"Labyrinth of Evil" *"Reversal of Fortune" *"Star Wars: Battlefront II" *"Star Wars: Republic Commando" *"LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick" *"Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith" *"LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game" *"Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader" *"Star Wars: Purge" *"The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo" *"The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web" *"Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy" *"Being Boba Fett" *"Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker" *"Tag & Bink Are Dead" *"Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back" *"LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy" *"Bloodlines" }} Источники *"Star Wars Roleplaying Game" *"Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook" *"Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike" *"Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy" *"Episode I Insider's Guide" *"Episode I: The Visual Dictionary" *"Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary" *"Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary" *"Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary" *"Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide" *"Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels" *"The New Essential Guide to Characters" *"The New Essential Chronology" *"Star Wars Insider 84" *"Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay " * Примечания Смотри также *Комната Мейса Винду *Гош Винду Внешние ссылки * *Keeper of the Purple Light – a fanlisting of Mace Windu *Mace's Saber Saga – a History of Mace Windu's lightsabers *Мейс Винду на сайте jedicode.ru *Мейс Винду на сайте jcouncil.ru *Мейс Винду на сайте holonet.ru Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Члены Совета джедаев Категория:Джедаи-генералы Категория:Мастера-джедаи Категория:Коруны Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пилоты Категория:Пост-руусанские джедаи Категория:Родившиеся в 72 ДБЯ Категория:Родившиеся на Харуун Келе Категория:Умершие в 19 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие на Корусанте bg:Мейс Уинду de:Mace Windu en:Mace Windu es:Mace Windu fr:Mace Windu ja:メイス・ウィンドゥ nl:Mace Windu pl:Mace Windu pt:Mace Windu fi:Mace Windu